White Houses
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Dasey. Oneshot Songfic to Vanessa Carlton's White Houses. Rated for sexual references.


I don't own LWD. Or White Houses by Vanessa Carlton.

There it was. It was a white house standing on top of the steep hill. Casey inwardly groaned at the thought of spending the weekend with Derek. The good news was that Sam and Emily would be staying with them. Silently they made their way up the hill.

"Don't worry we'll be bad to pick you up next Friday." Nora said and left the four friends alone.

**Crashed on the floor when I moved in **

**This little bunk alone with some strange new friends**

**Stay up too late, and I'm too thin **

**We promise each other it's til the end **

**Now we're spinning empty bottles **

**It's the five of us **

**With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust**

**I can't resist the day **

**No, I can't resist the day **

Later that night they were all sitting in a circle with an empty glass bottle in the middle of them. It was Emily's turn. When the bottle came to a complete stop she screamed out in ecstasy.

"Yes," It landed on Derek. Sam started laughing and the beer he had been drinking cam out his nose. Without hesitation she bound over to him and clasped their lips together. Casey had to admit Emily was somewhat of a slut. After a few minutes she release Derek's bright red shirt and let him breathe. Smiling exuberantly Emily sat back down next to an unexplainably jealous Casey.

**Jenny screams out and it's no pose**

**'Cause when she dances she goes and goes**

**Beer through the nose on an inside joke **

**I'm so excited, I haven't spoken **

**And she's so pretty, and she's so sure**

**Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her**

**The summer's all in bloom **

**The summer is ending soon **

After everyone had gone to bed Casey snuck down to the lake shore by the house. The blooming summer wind brushed her face gently. She knew exactly why she had been so jealous. She had known for a while. Casey McDonald loved Derek Venturi. She couldn't deny it any more. Rhythmically the waves lapped up on shore.

"You're up way too late, you know that right?" gasping lightly she turned around and saw Derek looking down at her emotionlessly. Casey just turned back around to the water. Suddenly the little light she had dimmed. Looking up she noticed clouds starting to cover the full moon.

"And why do you care?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" he countered and smirked. Casey rolled her eyes and continued to watch the waves. A few minutes went by before he spoke.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head**

**I come undone at the things he said **

**And he's so funny in his bright red shirt**

**We were all in love and we all got hurt **

**I sneak into his car's black leather seat **

**The smell of gasoline in the summer heat **

**Boy, we're going way too fast **

**It's all too sweet to last **

"We don't have a car." She pointed out.

"Au contraire," He said and held up a set of keys. He stood up and helped her to her feet. Soon they were standing by a black mustang. Derek opened the door for her. Slowly she slid across the slightly cracked seat. Derek got in on the other side. After starting the engine they pealed out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a place." She decided not to mention Emily's crush on Derek. They drove for about ten minutes before pulling up to a cliff over looking the lake. Casey had to admit. It was a beautiful view. Derek smiled at her and they got out of the car. He spread a blanket out on the ground by the edge. They sat down together just straining out over the water. After about five minutes Casey couldn't take it any more. She lunged at him. She smirked at his shocked expression. She crashed her lips down on his. Slowly the shock wore off and he kissed her back. Things soon started to heat up. Layer by layer clothing was torn off. Before they knew it Derek was waiting for Casey to give the word.

**It's alright**

**And I put myself in his hands**

**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

**Love, or something ignites in my veins **

**And I pray it never fades in white houses **

**My first time, hard to explain**

**Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain**

**On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think**

**He's my first mistake **

She did and winced in pain as he entered her.

Hours later they arrived at the house and found Emily glaring at Casey.

"What's up Em?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? What's up is the fact that you just fucked the guy I like!" Casey just gaped at her. "I had Sam follow you when we saw you two leave. HOW COULD YOU CASEY? YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM!" she didn't even wait for an answer. Her and Sam left the house and got into a car with their suitcases. Tears started to form in Casey's eyes as they pulled out the driveway.

"This was a mistake" she said to Derek and went into the house.

**Maybe you were all faster than me**

**We gave each other up so easily **

**These silly little wounds will never mend**

**I feel so far from where I've been **

**So I go, and I will not be back here again**

**I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses **

**I lie, put my injuries all in the dust **

**In my heart is the five of us **

**In white houses **

**And you, maybe you'll remember me**

**What I gave is yours to keep **

**In white houses **

**In white houses **

**In white houses**

FIN

I would like to know what you thought of it. REVIEW please.


End file.
